


A Better Use

by reenjames



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confident Wilford, Darkstache - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Surprised Dark, blowjob, bratty bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reenjames/pseuds/reenjames
Summary: Dark finds a better use for Wilford’s most notable assets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second finished attempt at smut (no pun intended). I really like how this one turned out! Read on and hopefully enjoy :)

He was pulled unexpectedly into the broom closet, the rush of air mussed his already tousled hair. Instead of being concerned about who and why had dragged him into the room, he was irritated that the fifteen minutes he spent in the mirror that morning was for naught. WIth a huff, he was pushed against a shelf, metal painfully putting pressure on his lower back. He fixed his furrowed-brow gaze on the grinning, mustachioed man holding him in place. 

“What is it this time, Wil? Are you trying to ‘prank’ me again? Push me into another mirror dimension? If I have to deal with anymore vampiric cloud puffs, I  _ will  _ kill someone, namely you.”

Wilford pursed his lips, smile still quirking one side of this mouth up. He ran his hand down Dark’s sides, pausing briefly to press his thumbs into the hollow of this hip bones before  sinking gracefully to his knees. 

“Wilford,”Dark attempted. “Answer me when I’m talking to you. You more than anyone should know that I don’t tolerate insubordination. Get on your feet and -” 

The admonishment died in Dark’s throat as his breath hitched. Wilford managed to silence the man with a hand on the other man’s fly. He made eye contact before unzipping and hooking his nads inside not only the pants, but the briefs underneath as well. Dark stopped hi progress with a tight grip on Wilford’s right wrist. 

“Wil, you don’t need to -,” Dark was once again stopped, this time with a verbal block rather than a physical one. 

“Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours, Darkipoo. Let old Warfie take care of you,” he cooed as he pulled Dark’s pants down to his ankles. “Besides, if anything, I’m being overly ‘subordinate’ if you ask me, but you did say I should talk less. You may have been being flippant, but if anyone can find a creative solution to that request, it’s Warfstache.”

“He punctuated his point with a quick squeeze of Dark’s member through his briefs, drawing a pleased hiss from the man above him. He dropped his head further and kissed a line from Dark’s knee to the hem of his briefs. Running his fingers under said hem, he rounded Dark’s hips and cupped his ass, bringing his crotch closer and causing him to arch off the shelves behind him. Obviously pleased with himself, Wilford exposed Dark completely with a sharp tug on the briefs. Dark let out a soft, long sigh and tilted his head back, his eyes closed in please; he was half hard already at the unspoken promise of what was to come. Wilford once again ran his hand up the back of Dark’s smooth thighs, this time one hand ending in front of him while he caressed the other’s balls. Dark was tempted to call the touch loving if he were in any other situation. He tried to thread his fingers in the pink locks, but his hand was batted away with Wilford’s free hand. 

“What the hell are you playing -,” his words were once again cut short. 

Wilford sucked the head of Dark’s cock into his mouth with the force he usually reserved for his favorite lollipops. Running his tongue along the slit, he tasted the salty, sweet taste of precum. The thought that he could get used to this flavor flitted through his mind. He pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit and caused Dark to release an uncharacteristic whimper. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Wilford pulled off with a pop, stared at Dark who returned the look through his lashes, and licked the length of his palm in preparation to pump Dark’s shaft. 

With a tight grip, Wilford worked Dark’s dick skillfully. They’d done this more times that Dark would like to admit, although Wilford was quite proud of himself in comparison. Wilford occupied his mouth with tracing his tongue along the divet between Dark’s balls. Taking one into his mouth, he a gave a contrastingly light suck and laved the smooth skin with the flat of his tongue. The desperate noises above him both rallied and warned him of Dark’s imminent release. Wilford switched to the yet neglected ball and tightened his grip around Dark’s shaft. The pressure was almost too much in Wilford’s opinion, but he’d keep going until he was told otherwise. A glance up confirmed that he should continue his ministrations. Dark’s mouth was slightly agape, moans escaping from deep in this throat. 

Wilford ceased lavishing Dark’s balls with attention and again focused on the swollen head that was tantalizingly close. Mouth watering, he let go of Dark’s shaft and moved his grip to Dark’s thighs, lightly insisting in an attempt to convey to the man above to lose a little of that infamous control. Dark gathered what Wilford was trying to tell him and lined his dick up with the inviting mouth with one hand and grasped the cotton candy colored hair with the other. Instead of thrusting forward, Dark surprised the other man and pulled him forcefully towards his dark nest of curls, knocking Wilford off-balance and causing him to correct by gripping onto Dark’s thighs. Dark continued to use the man’s velvet mouth and pushed into his throat as he teetered on the edge of release. Wilford gagged and tears came to his eyes, but he wanted this. Dark needed this. 

Dark sheathed himself to the hilt one last time and came down Wilford’s throat; no sound other than his soft keening filled the room. Wilford swallowed the load, sat back on his heels, and wiped the saliva, sweat, and tears from his face. With a pleased, crooked grin, he rose to his feet and started what Dark knew was bound to be a witty, overly charming comment. He stopped the man in this tracks with a bruising kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, the confused blush on Wilford’s face made the impulsive move worth it. 

Dark smirked and stated confidently, “For once, I concur - that’s a much better use for your mouth. Now, let’s see if we can find a use for those ridiculous suspenders.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those suspenders always gave Dark ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were asking for a continuation, so here it is!

He took some offense to the idea of finding a creative use for his “ridiculous” suspenders because sure, they were ridiculous, but he got the feeling that Dark meant to the jab to be ridiculing, not joking. He rarely joked. Wilford put aside the hurt when he was pushed unceremoniously onto Dark’s bed, his suspenders already hanging at his sides - a reminder of what was to come. 

Dark swooped over the waiting figure on his bed and planted one knee between Wilford’s thighs. With a forceful motion, said knee was now roughly moving in a constant, needy manner on Wilford’s crotch. The neediness was lost on the man, however, as he found it difficult to focus on anything past the delicious pressure. Moaning Dark’s name (along with a few pet names that Dark refused to acknowledge), Wilford buried his hands in the folds of Dark’s suit and attempted to pull the larger man on top of him. A sharp slap resounded off the bare walls. Wilford brought his hands swiftly to his face and pouted his lips. 

“You will touch me when I allow it and only then,” Dark explained to Wilford who was still feigning shock. Any hurt that flickered across his features could be attributed to his denied desire to return the pleasure. 

“Yes, sir,” Wilford drew out the “s” in each word teasingly, Dark quirked a challenging eyebrow as Wilford smiled and placed a forefinger over his cupid’s bow.

Ignoring the indiscretion, Dark unhooked the suspenders from the khakis and attached the rear fasteners to the bed frame; the front fasteners he reserved for Wilford’s hands. The thought crossed his mind that the stretch they allowed maybe too lenient for such a bratty bottom, but he digressed as he triple looped the straps around Wilford’s slim wrists. His arms now lay at ninety degree angles above his head. Wilford mused to himself that Dark couldn’t do much with him fully clothed and tied up, but he often dared to underestimate Dark; that meant that he could feel a little more excitement each time his expectations were surpassed. He didn’t have to wait for them to be blown out of the water, however, as Dark bodily flipped Wilford over, twisting the suspenders together and tightening them in the process. 

“Raise your hips,” Dark commanded impatiently pulling them up as Wilford rose to his knees. 

He reached around, unbuttoned and unzipped Wilford’s pants, and pulled the pink, paisley briefs down with the khakis so they circled Wilford’s ankles. With Wilford’s ass still perched provocatively in the air, Dark pulled two pillows under his hips to support his weight. Wilford cooed at the thoughtful gesture, which earned him a firm smack on the ass that left a bright, red print tender on his skin. It was worth it to misbehave if Dark disciplined him like this. 

Dark kneeled behind Wilford and licked his lips. He parted Wilford’s cheeks and pressed his face into the revealed area. He switched between circling his tongue around the tight ring of flesh and thrusted the tip shallowly into the source of the musk. He was treated to a wanton moan from the man above him. These sounds encouraged him to continue as he ran the flat of his tongue along Wilford’s taint and up to the ring again, forcing the tip of his tongue in in shallow thrusts that deepened with every push. With one hand, he grabbed Wilford’s hip in a bruising grip and, with the other, he pressed his thumb into the space between Wilford’s balls and hole. Wilford pulled at the restraints, keening into the pillow below him and pressing his sweat-covered forehead into the metal of the bed frame.

When his squirming became too much, Dark suddenly pressed two fingers into Wilford, drawing a yelp out of him. He kept himself fully sheathed, allowing Wilford to adjust and giving himself time to position his mouth behind Wilford’s ear. He gave the man relief when he started to move, but counteracted the fluid movement with a quick grab of Wilford’s neck, pulling his head back at angle that Wilford would have balked at had his wits been about him to realize this.

“Tell me how good I feel inside of you. How much you needed this,” Dark demanded in a gruff whisper and a twist of his fingers against the sweet spot. 

“Needed you since the meeting this morning. I wanted you to bend me over the conference table and fuck me. I wouldn’t even have cared if the others watched.”

That was too much for Dark as he growled and pistoned in and out, hitting Wilford’s prostate each time. Wilford could barely move, he was so overtaken by ecstasy. With a cry, he came onto the pillows supporting him without being touched. Above him, Dark released his neck and stroked his shoulder as he came down from his release, whispering praise in his ear. As Wilford caught his breath, leaning on the pillows under his head, Dark undid the suspenders and pulled the man into his arms, pushing the extra pillows away simultaneously. He rubbed Wilford’s wrists to get the circulation flowing and soothe any discomfort their activities may have caused. 

“You know Darky,” Wilford sighed breathily and nuzzled into Dark’s throat. “You’re just a softy under that mask, aren’t you?”

Dark whacked Wilford’s shoulder and drew him closer, closing his arms around him. Kissing him on the top of his head when he heard the breaths of sleep, he replied, “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Drop a comment if you feel like talking! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Darkstache is a true obsession, my dudes. I can't stop thinking about these two!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Drop a comment if you feel like talking! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!


End file.
